


#67 - Wall

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [67]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: wall, Polly.  No beta.





	#67 - Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: wall, Polly. No beta.

There was a border, so there were border patrols. The border itself was hard to spot, but someone had built a ragged stone wall along this bit, half a mile long.

Polly was sitting on it, munching on an apple. A sudden chill at her back announced Maladict: "You're supposed to be patrolling, my girl."

Polly kicked one heel against a stone. "They couldn't have thought this would actually keep anyone out."

Maladict climbed up beside her and gazed into enemy territory. "Maybe it's meant to keep _them_ in."

"Doesn't work for that, either."

"No," said Maladict, smiling. "It doesn't."


End file.
